Pregnancy: Team Rocket Style
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: When Giovanni wants an heir to take over Team Rocket, he goes in search of women to impregnate, but finds someone else that is more able of doing it. Reformshipping. Mpreg.
1. Planning For The Future!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Planning For The Future!**

Giovanni was looking out his window when one of his scientists came up.

"Glad you could make it. I need you to help me with something." said Giovanni, sitting in his chair and turning around to face the scientist.

"Anything to help you, sir." said the scientist. Giovanni sighed before starting.

"I am in need of an heir. I need a way to get one using another person. I know you can help me with this." said Giovanni, getting straight to the point.

"I am the perfect person to be talking to then. I will start everything right away for you, sir." said the scientist.

"Very well. Leave." said Giovanni, turning around and looking out the window again.

The scientist soon left to start his project right away.

"Perfect." said Giovanni, smiling while petting his Persian.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Happy New Year and happy 4th anniversary to me!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Finding The One!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Finding The One!**

A couple of months have passed since Giovanni started his project for an heir and things haven't been going the way that he wanted them to.

The scientist has proven successful in creating three different pills for the project, but only two have been used.

One pill, a white capsule, allows the person that consumes it to fall in love with Giovanni while another pill, a blue capsule, allows the person, if they are a woman, to be extra fertile to conceive an heir for him.

The third pill, a pink capsule, is only used if the person doesn't have a womb.

Despite the pills working on a good number of women, they have each lost the baby only after three weeks of being pregnant.

_(With Giovanni)_

He's been watching each woman carefully after he impregnated her, but he sighed after finding out that the last women that he impregnated lost the baby.

He went down to the scientist to have a talk with him about what to do now.

He entered the room to find the scientist hard at work to find out what's been going on with each test subject.

"Dr. Klay, what have you found that caused these women to lose the babies?" asked Giovanni, looking over all the results from each woman.

"Something happened in woman's womb after the pill left their body that caused their bodies to reject the baby. I don't know what to do or what caused everything to fall apart." said Dr. Klay, reading each result before looking at Giovanni.

Giovanni looked over at the pink pill and picked it up to eye it.

"Dr. Klay, I want you to find me someone that's young and doesn't have a womb. Maybe this pink pill will be the reason why so many pregnancies have failed." said Giovanni, still looking at the pill.

"Alright, but who do you have in mind?" asked Dr. Klay, confused by Giovanni.

Giovanni placed the pill down and worked on searching for the perfect subject.

After a few minutes for watching Giovanni work, Dr. Klay gasped when he saw a picture pop onto the screen.

"Sir, you're not serious, are you?" asked Dr. Klay, surprised by the sudden turn of events.

"I am serious and I know what you're thinking. I'm not crazy. I just have a better idea than you did. Get me this person and I don't want any problems." said Giovanni before leaving.

"Yes, sir." said Dr. Klay before heading out to pick up the person that Giovanni wanted.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Sorry the update didn't happen yesterday or Sunday, but got busy moving back into my dorm plus the site wouldn't let me go to my manage stories tab. -_-' There might be an update later today, but not sure. IT'S A SNOW DAY IN COLLEGE! I'M EXTREMELY HAPPY! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Creating Life!

**Warning: There is a small mention of nakedness and a sex scene. That's why this fic is M-Rated. Don't say that I didn't warn you.**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Creating Life!**

Dr. Klay took a couple of henchmen to a field somewhere in the Hoenn Region and they landed without a sound.

They crept through the field to a campsite with four people in it, sound asleep.

They looked through the sleeping bags and found the person that they needed and made sure not to wake them up along with the others and the pokemon that slept on top of them.

They rushed the person back to the helicopter and took off silently.

_(Back At Headquarters)_

Giovanni got word that they had gotten the person back here and that Dr. Klay was going to examine them to make sure that everything will be alright.

Giovanni went down to watch the last few minutes of the examination before Dr. Klay told him the news.

"It looks like they will be fine with everything. I just have to give them the pills and I will send them over to you." said Dr. Klay, smirking a bit.

"Good. Hurry because I'm getting impatient." said Giovanni before leaving so that he could get ready for the next part.

Dr. Klay nodded before taking the pink pill in with him to the person and noticed that they were waking up.

"Ugh. What kind of dream was that?" asked a raven-haired male, opening his eyes to see Dr. Klay.

"Who are you? Where am I?" asked Ash, starting to freak out.

"It's alright. Just trust me. You don't need to know anything." said Dr. Klay, reaching for Ash's mouth.

Ash struggled to stop the scientist from putting the pill in his mouth, but somehow the scientist forced it into his mouth and forced him to swallow it.

The raven-haired teen panted from the struggle before screaming in pain as the pill started to make a womb inside him.

Dr. Klay left to get the other two pills and found the teen passed out from the pain before checking to see if the womb stuck and it did.

He then forced the unconscious teen to swallow the two pills and had two henchmen take the teen to the private room for Giovanni.

"Let's hope this works." said Dr. Klay to the two henchmen as they walked back to his lab.

_(With Ash)_

He slowly woke up and held his head as he got up before noticing a person standing right in front of him.

It took him a few seconds before remembering who that is and he started to get defensive with the brunette male.

"Come now, Ash. You shouldn't be fighting me." said Giovanni, walking closer to the raven-haired teen.

The teen soon stopped being defensive and started to feel his heart pounded in his chest from this new feeling.

Giovanni walked closer before pushing the teen onto the bed and crawling on top of him to sit in the teen's lap.

"How do you feel?" asked Giovanni, his face close to Ash's.

"Great. I love you." said Ash before pecking Giovanni on the lips.

Giovanni purred slightly before kissing Ash passionately as they worked on getting rid of Ash's clothes.

The raven-haired teen pulled off the robe that Giovanni was wearing and blushed as he found him naked along with himself.

"You ready?" asked Giovanni, running a hand down Ash's chest gently and noticing how strong it was for a teenager.

"You know it." replied Ash, before being pushed down onto the bed and Giovanni crawled on top of the teen.

The brunette sucked on the teen's neck, causing him to release a scream of pleasure before starting to make his move.

The brunette soon went at it with the teen enjoying every moment of it before they screamed as they finished.

Giovanni was panting at the end of it before noticing the teen passed out from everything.

The brunette soon got up and put his robe back on before walking out with sweat dripping down his face.

"Dr. Klay, check him. I'll be right back." said Giovanni, still panting.

Dr. Klay nodded and went to clean and dress the teen before having the two henchmen carry him back to the lab for inspection.

Giovanni came back after getting himself cleaned up and redressed and found Dr. Klay doing an ultrasound on the teen.

"So did it work?" asked Giovanni, while watching the screen before it was turned off.

"It did. Do you want to keep him here?" asked Dr. Klay, while cleaning the gel off the teen's stomach.

"No. Take him back to where you found him. We are trying something completely different than before and seeing if it works." replied Giovanni, looking at the passed out teen.

"Yes, sir." said Dr. Klay before sending the teen back with the henchmen to where they found him.

Once the henchmen left, Dr. Klay looked at Giovanni interested with what happened.

"Dr. Klay, I have never been so worn out from this before. I have a feeling that this will work now. Keep an eye on him from a distance to make sure that he's alright." said Giovanni, before leaving to go back to his room.

"Yes, sir. I hope you're right." said Dr. Klay with that last part to himself before sending out a small flying camera to watch over the raven-haired teen.

The henchmen soon returned and nodded that they had put the teen back.

"Now, to just watch and see what happens." said Dr. Klay, pulling up the image of the teen on the screen.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Next chapter should be interesting and hopefully up soon, but not sure how things will work. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. What's Wrong With Me!

**Idon't own Pokemon, but I own Dr. Klay.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: What's Wrong With Me?!**

When Ash woke up the next morning, he found himself really sore and he figured that it was from yesterday's travels.

He didn't remember anything from last night when he was in Team Rocket's Headquarters.

He took a pain pill from a bottle in his backpack that he kept in case he was hurt after doing something.

He made sure that the others didn't notice and got up to find that every part of him was sore.

"_Must've been a really hard day yesterday without me remembering it."_ thought Ash as he got dressed before heading to go eat with the others.

_(Two Weeks Later)_

The raven-haired teen had no idea what was happening to him or his body.

He had gained at least 15 pounds and was constantly sore with stomach cramps and nausea to the point that he was vomiting.

He tried to keep the symptoms secret from the others, but one day, he just couldn't keep it from them.

Ash had eaten a lot of food, which had become the new normal, and had gotten a stomachache from eating a little too much.

He held his stomach before feeling the food churn inside of him and he tried to hide in the bushes, but he didn't make it in time.

He braced himself and threw up right on the ground while still holding his aching stomach.

The others heard something from behind them and saw their friend bent over and holding his stomach after finishing throwing up.

Brock ran over to his friend to check him out.

"Ash, are you alright?" asked Brock, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder.

Ash was about to tell him that he was fine, but before he could, he threw up again.

"I'll take that as a 'no'. Come on, let's lay you down so that you can relax." said Brock, helping his friend to lie down after finishing throwing up.

Ash moaned the entire time that he was moved and closed his eyes because the light was making him dizzy and more nauseated.

Brock started to examine Ash, but realized that the more he did, the worse the teen felt.

"Ash, I know you don't want to do this, but we have to take you to get checked out. This might be more serious than we think it is." said Brock, helping the teen out before carrying him piggyback to help the teen sleep after everything.

"Brock, what do you think is wrong with him?" asked May curiously.

"I don't know. I just hope that whatever's wrong with him, it's not too serious." replied Brock.

The siblings looked at each other before following their friends to see what's wrong.

_(At Team Rocket Headquarters)_

"Let's get ready to get him back here. We need to keep an eye on him since it's been about three weeks. I don't want anything happening to him like what happened to the others." said Giovanni as he watched the scene play out.

Dr. Klay nodded before going out with a couple of henchmen to grab the teen and his friends.

"This should be good." said Giovanni, smiling at the thought of seeing what he has created.

_(Back With The Gang)_

They were walking as fast as they could to the next town when a bunch or Team Rocket grunts surrounded them.

"What do you want?" asked Max, backing up to be by his sister and friends.

"Easy. We just want to help you're friend. We saw him and we couldn't look at him while he was in pain. Do you mind if we take a look at him back at our base?" asked Dr. Klay, trying to reassure them.

They looked at one another before nodding their heads in agreement.

"Fine. Please just help our friend." said Brock, holding their friend protectively against him.

"We will. Please follow us." said Dr. Klay, leading the way with the grunts still surrounding the gang.

They followed the doctor to the helicopter and they were able to lay their friend down before noticing that he was coming to, but only long enough to vomit before passing out again.

Dr. Klay noticed this and marked it down as he realized that most of the other women would be bleeding profusely from a miscarriage unlike the teen.

"_Maybe Giovanni's right. I'll have to see for myself when we get back to Headquarters."_ thought Dr. Klay, writing down some notes and smiling a bit from how well the raven-haired teen looked compared to the other subjects.

They arrived back at Headquarters where a henchman took the teen back with Dr. Klay while the others stayed in a little room.

Dr. Klay moved the teen's shirt and jacket out of the way and was surprised how much he put on already.

"Wow. I can tell he's been eating well." said Dr. Klay, pressing gently on Ash's belly before pouring some gel on it.

He used the wand attached to a screen to find out how the baby was and was surprised to find that the heartbeat was strong along with the womb and how it was holding up.

"How is he?" asked Giovanni, looking the raven-haired teen over.

"He's doing just fine. Everything has stuck and the baby is doing perfectly." replied Dr. Klay, smiling as he cleaned Ash up.

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear. Go ahead and give him and his friends rooms, but I want him in a room by himself." said Giovanni before leaving.

Dr. Klay nodded as he told the henchmen to take the raven-haired teen to his own room to recover before he went to tell his friends what happened.

He saw them talking before going over to them and telling them about their friend somehow being pregnant.

"What?! How is that possible?!" asked Brock, May, and Max in unison as they were in shock from everything.

"I'm not sure, but I will keep an eye on him as I will keep him here to be on the safe side. I also have prepared a room for you three while Ash has his own. Follow me to your room." said Dr. Klay, leading them to their room before heading back to check on Ash.

He walked in to find the raven-haired teen waking up and moaning from the pain.

"How are you feeling, Ash?" asked Dr. Klay, sitting on the edge of the bed to check the teen's brown eyes.

"Sore. I was wondering why I have gained so much weight and constantly throwing up or have nausea along with stomach cramps." replied Ash, letting Dr. Klay take care of him.

"I figured after the cramps. It looks like you are pregnant." said Dr. Klay, telling Ash the news.

"How is that possible? I'm male. There's no way that I can be pregnant." said Ash, laying a hand on his belly.

"I know that it's unbelievable, but you are pregnant. Some how you were either born with a womb or it was implanted into you by someone." said Dr. Klay, comforting the teen.

"I think you're right." said Ash, moaning as the nausea came back.

"Just relax here and I will be in shortly to give you some medicine to help you out." said Dr. Klay, getting up and leaving with the raven-haired teen nodding in response as he tried to get comfortable.

Ash moaned as he laid his hands on his belly and rubbed it to try to help relieve the soreness in it and he was unaware of Giovanni watching him closely to make sure that this would turn out better than the others.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Sorry about not updating Sunday or yesterday. I wasn't feeling well yesterday after having an anxiety attack Sunday night. Don't ask why I had it, but I'm feeling much better now. :D Hopefully the next chapter will be out as soon as I get it done. Yay! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. Confessions!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Dr. Klay.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Confessions!**

A month had passed since Ash was taken into Team Rocket Headquarters for his pregnancy.

He has been able to walk around, but he can't move around a lot when his back would hurt badly.

He mostly has been kept on bed rest so that nothing would go wrong with the pregnancy.

Brock, May, and Max have been able to visit and talk with him about different things, but they have been mostly kept away from him so that they wouldn't interrupt anything that dealt with his pregnancy.

While they talked with Ash one day, someone was talking about something to another person.

_(With Giovanni)_

Giovanni looked at Dr. Klay while they were sitting in his office.

"Dr. Klay, I don't know what to do. Haven't been able to bring myself to stop loving that teen. He keeps getting more and more attractive to me everyday and I can't stop from looking away from him. Please help me." said Giovanni, laying his head in his hands as his elbows were resting on the desk.

"Well, if I were in your shoes, I would tell him how you feel and see if he feels the same for you, but you are also going to have to tell him that you were the one that made him pregnant." said Dr. Klay, trying to help his boss out.

"I see. You're right about everything. I'm going to tell the teen now that I was the one that made him pregnant." said Giovanni, getting up and leaving the room.

Dr. Klay sighed after the brunette left.

"This is going to be good to see what Ash will do to him when he finds out that the boss made him pregnant." said Dr. Klay, before getting up and going to his lab to get something.

_(With Ash)_

He was lying in the bed alone since his friends just left him to head back to their room when the door opened.

"Hello?" asked Ash curiously.

"Ash, I want to tell you something important." replied Giovanni, walking over to the bed and sitting on the side of it.

"Yes?" asked Ash, wondering what he was going to say to him considering that he knew Giovanni and didn't trust him a lot.

"I want to tell you that the baby inside your belly…is actually…mine. I had sex with you. I'm sorry." said Giovanni delicately as to not upset him.

Ash just looked at him before placing both of his hands on his belly and looking at it.

"Just leave. I need some time to myself." said Ash, covering his eyes with his hat.

"Alright. If you need anything, just let us know." said Giovanni, trying to comfort him before leaving.

Once the brunette left, the raven-haired teen started to cry from the news, causing Dr. Klay to come in and check on him before giving him a muscle relaxer along with a dose of a sleeping drug before leaving the teen to figure everything out.

"I hope everything will be alright now." said Dr. Klay, looking at the sleeping teen before heading back to his lab.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Sorry for not updating as much. I've had this sitting on my laptop, but things came up for college and I got a boyfriend so I'm very sorry. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
